les affreux bas de tante Judith
by Minna-amoo
Summary: Quand Hermione fit sa ronde ce soir-là, elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un cours gratuit se les merveilles du plaisir. Gracieusement offert par Blaise Zabini en personne. Complete par défaut.
1. Chapter 1

Poudlard était plongé dans le silence. Passé le couvre feu habituel de 8h, tous les élèves de gryffondor, excepté quelques fauteurs de trouble dont on taira le nom, se sont mit au lit, dans l'espoir de récupérer un semblant de repos après de dures épreuves qui consistent, pour la plupart, à affronter rogue et ses sauts d'humeurs.

Hermione venait de sortire de la bibliothèque, sous permission spécial accordé par McGonagall. venait tout juste de terminer une autre dissertation qui, était par ailleurs, à rendre dans quatre semaines. Mais quelle était la devise d'Hermione? Mieux vaut en avance que jamais. Normalement ce serait "mieux vaut tard que jamais", mais Hermione préférerait avoir un T que de remettre un travail en retard... Quoi que ça reviendrait exactement à la même chose.

Bref pour en revenir à cette dissertation qui était, ma fois, plus coriace que de la peau de Troll. Il faut dire que Rogue s'est surmontée cette fois. Seamus avait encore une fois fait envoyer valser son chaudron à travers la pièce, qui s'est finalement arrêté au pied de Malefoy et cette espèce de fouine à fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour simuler une entorse, ou la mort vu les cris de "douleur" atroce qui s'échappaient de sa petite bouche de serpent.

Rogue ne supportant pas que l'on s'attaque à son filleul et petit protégé, avait donc décidé d'enlever 30 points à Gryffondor et de nous faire faire une dissertation de 40 centimètre sur les propriétés du Veritaserum.

C'était finalement les vacances, ce qui signifiait pour notre héroïne, du repos bien méritée accompagné de ses amis les plus cher et les plus fidèle, les livre et ainsi que son cher Ron qui avait finalement avoué ses sentiment à la dite. ''Ce n'était pas trop tôt ''se disait Hermione en se remémorant cette journée.

Hermione avait donc d'ores et déjà planifiée ses vacances de noël bien avant que celle-ci arrivent.

Principalement composée de: trouver une façon de soutirer les informations sur les devoirs d'après les vacances.''

Plus vite ce sera fait, mieux elle se portera.

Mais elle n'avait absolument pas prévus que les devoirs et ses leçons passeront en second plan durant le temps des fêtes.

Donc ce soir-là, elle était dans l'obligation de remplir sa fonction de préfet en chef, soit, faire la ronde dans tout Poudlard. Elle espérait ardemment ne pas devoir retirer aucun point à personne. Son ''collègue'' n'était pas ''en état'' de l'accompagner, elle devait le faire seul. C'était ce qu'elle craignait le plus, car la présence exécrable de Malefouine, certes rendait les choses bien plus insupportable, mais il avait plus d'influence et d'autorité sur les autre qu'elle n'en avait eu de tout sa vie.

C'était pour cela qu'elle attendait la fin de sa ronde avec impatience.

C'était aussi donc avec un pas assez pressé qu'elle avançait et ne regardait pas partout de peur de devoir expédier de force un rôdeur dans son dortoir,

Plus elle avançait, plus elle entendait des petit cris étouffés, quelques mètres plus tard, c'était tout bonnement impossible de les ignorer, elle devait donc, contre son gré, chercher qui était l'auteur de ces gémissements.

"Lumos"

Encouragée par la lumière de sa baguette et la perspective de se retrouver dans un lit, bien au chaud en compagnie d'un nouveau livre, elle tourna lentement vers un couloir obscure en espérant faire le moins de bruit possible, ce qu'elle vit ne la laissa pas de marbre.

Deux étudiants étaient dans une position... assez compromettant.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire que ces deux-là étaient en train de faire des...choses!

Contrairement à ce que la moitié de la population de Poudlard croyait, Hermione n'était pas une saint-nitouche. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle se plaisait à vouloir croire. Il est vrai qu'elle avait autant d'expérience dans le sujet qu'une nonne, mais bon elle n'était pas un glaçon par Merlin. Elle a beau essayer de fair quelques allusions à Ron, mais dès qu'il comprenait ou elle voulait en venir, ses oreilles devenait aussi rouge que ses cheveux et il se met à balbutier qu'il veut fair les choses bien.

elle aussi voulait fair les choses bien. C'est pour cela que l'un des jumeau s'en est chargé à sa place.

Bref.

Le garçon, qu'elle identifia finalement comme étant Blaise Zabini, était carrément entrain de lécher les amygdales de la jolie Serdaigle qui l'accompagnait.

La main du serpentard alla même jusqu'à s'aventurer sous la jupe de son amante lui procurant probablement les plus belles caresse de toute sa vie.

Hermione se sentit toute... Chose.

Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Ron ne lui avait jamais fait de chose comme ça .Il y avait bien quelques effleurements volontaires ou encore de tout petits attouchements ça et là, mais…

Et la seule chose dont elle se souvient de sa petite aventure avec Fred, c'est une sensation intense d'inconfort et d'un picotement agréable à la fin.

Les hormones de la gryffondor étaient en ébullition et elle devait serrer les jambes pour ne pas qu'elle fasse des trucs.

c,est alors que son esprit de mit à vagabonder à sa guise, au grand détriment d'hermione, qui ne voulait que laisser les deux amants et se soulager avec un roman harlequin.

Elle s'imagina à la place de cette fille. Elle imagine que les grandes mains de Zabini lui caressant le bras de haut en bas tandis que ses lèvres pleines lui suçotant le cou.

Oui,

Elle imaginait tout cela sans se rendre compte qu'elle était observée ce sont donc les rires étouffés des deux jeunes gens qui sortit Hermione de sa torpeur.

"Tien tien! Qui voilà. Miss Granger! On joue les voyeuristes maintenant?"

_Blaise Zabini_

il était sans hésiter le plus beau serpentard qu'elle a eu le loisir de connaître. il est vrai que hermione n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir éprouvé un petit faible pour drago quand elle était jeune. mais la personnalité détestable du blond l'avait bien remis a sa place.

Hermione était chamboulée elle venait de se faire prendre la main dans l'sac en plein séance de voyeurisme.

"Eh, tu ne vois pas que tu dérange? ou peut être que la miss je sais tout du collège n'est qu'une petite perverse après tout."

Blaise qui arrêta de fixer avec insistance la jeune gryffondor, se tourna lentement vers sa "petite-amie" d'un soir.

"T'es encore là toi?" Lui demanda-t-il avec agressivité

La jeune serdaigle, qui fut surprise que ce ton méchant lui était adressé, mit donc un temps avant de comprendre qu'il valait mieux s'en aller.

Le regard dur du Serpentard lui fit aisément comprendre.

La jolie pris ses jambes à son coup et s'enfuyait sans oublier d'arranger sa jupe et de jeter le regard le plus noir qu'elle avait en réserve à notre gryffondor.

"Nous sommes maintenant seuls Granger."

Hermione qui finit par retrouver ses facultés secoua sa tête puis lui dit:

"Mais pas pour longtemps, Zabini je te préviens si tu ne retournes pas te coucher j'ai l'inten…"

"Tu a l'intention de quoi? Je te rappelle que Drago est mon meilleur ami et peu importe le nombre de points que tu fais perdre à ma maison, je pourrais facilement les récupérer."

_Il n'a pas tort_ pensa Hermione

"Mais revenons à nos chaudrons. Donc, ça t'excite quand tu vois deux personnes se toucher?"

Hermione rougit furieusement. n'avait-t-il pas honte d'utiliser des mot aussi… cru

En voyant l'état de notre pauvre protagoniste, Zabini laissa échapper un petit rire sournoi. Il n'a décidément rien à envier à Malefoy

"Eh bien Granger, je savais que tu étais coincé pas pas à ce point!"

"Arrête ton cinéma Zabini, je ne suis pas coincée!É

"Dans ce cas, parle-moi de ta dernière relation sexuelle avec Weasmoche, tu sors bien avec lui, non?"

Il acquise pour lui-même en voyant les joues d'Hermione rougir encore plus, si c'était possible.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais."

"Je. Ne. Parle. Pas. De. Mes. Relations. Intimes. À. N'importe. Qui. Et encore moin à toi!"

"Sache que tu me blesse énormément! Mais, enfin je ne vois pas le problème de parler de ça! D'ailleurs avant hier soir une fille m'a fait l'une de ces fellat…"

"JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR!"

Crie Hermione en se bouchant les oreilles. dans une tentative désespérée de ne pas s'enfuire en courant.

Blaise écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

"Oh je comprends, Weasley ne t'a jamais touchée! Le pauvre il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate." Dit-il en se baissant pour regarder sous la jupe de la pauvre.

Hermione rougit et allongea sa jupe au maximum pour la cacher du regard du serpentard.

"Mmh bon…"

Après un moment de réflexion, il dit,

"Je veux bien faire ça pour toi, mais ne prend pas l'habitude! Je fais juste une bonne action devant ta ignorance infinie."

Hermione ne savait pas comment elle devait se sentir. Irritée car il l'a défini d'ignorante ou devait elle se questionner suite à l'étrange monologue de son camarade.

Elle n'eut plus besoin d'attendre longtemps car la réponse vint d'elle-même. Quand la jeune fille a senti la main du garçon se faufiler habilement sous sa jupe.

"Zabini! Je ne te le redirais p... Pas deux fois, sort t...Ta main de là!"

Mais l'homme ne l'écoutait pas. Il était occupé à parcourir la cuisse nue... Ah bah non. Pas aussi nue que ça la p'tit cuisse.

"T'es sérieuse Granger. Des bas? Qui porte de bas excepté ma vieille grande tante Judith?"

Cette remarque enleva à Hermione tout son sentiment de bien-être "qui n'est vraiment pas agréable du tout" procuré par cette main baladeuse.

"Hum" s'écria-t-elle, irritée. "Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si j'aime porter des bas, il fait froid en cette période de l'année!"

"Mais oui bien sûr" disait le serpentard, avec cet abominable petit sourire en coin.

Mais sa main n'avait pas perdue de vigueur, elle recommença à se promener nonchalamment sur la jambe recouverte de la lionne. Puis remonte sournoisement jusqu'à l'élastique de son "vêtement-encombrant-porté-seulement-par-tante-Judith"

\- Z..Zabini tu..tu n'oserais pas! Dit la jeune fille avec un regard effrayé

"Oh que si!"

Juste après il tira d'un coup sec les collants d'Hermione vers le bas, s'arrêtant à la mi-cuisse. La jupe de la jeune fille, étant plus longue que la baguette de tout le monde dans cette école (les mecs y compris) cachait la vue à Blaise et à quiconque qui se trouvait au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

"Zabini Je Jure Devant Merlin Lui Même Que Je Vais T'enfoncer Ta Baguette Dans Le Nez Si Tu Ne Me Lâche Pas!"

"Pas de vulgarité petit lionne, je veux juste te montrer qu'il n'y a pas que les bouquins dans la vie." Dit-il

Puis se pencha vers son oreille, la main toujours sur son collant, il chuchota:

"La théorie c'est bien, mais la pratique c'est encore mieux."

"Par Merlin, il...il m'a vue lire... mes Harlequins?"

Devant l'air surpris d'Hermione, Blaise ne put s'empêcher de rigoler,

"T'es adorable quand tu le veux."

"Zut, encore cette sensation de tout à l'heure, quand je les ai surpris à...voilà quoi"

Blaise sourit puis recommence son petit manège, il frôla maintenant le tissu du sous-vêtement d'Hermione,

"... Du coton" disait-il, "Ça va je m'attendais à une ceinture de chasteté."

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire discrètement, même si la blague n'était pas spécialement gentille.

Blaise continua son exploration. ses doigt se promenaient doucement le long de la couture de sa culotte, évitant soigneusement la partie le plus sensible, sa main parcourait la taille de la jeune fille jusqu'à son bas du dos, puis… pinça doucement les fesse de sa lionne. celle ci ne peut retenir un hoquet surpris, posant au même moment, ses mains sur les épaules de son amant. tandis que la main, reprit sournoisement sa place sur la hanche d'hermione, elle remonta lentement sous les nombreuse couches de vêtement sur son ventre, plus monta encore plus haut cette fois ci, à la naissance de sa poitrine. Blaise se dit qu'il aimerait bien savoir de quel forme était les seins de Granger. sa main redescendit encore une foi, et frôla plusieurs la féminité de la jeune fille.

Puis finit par remarquer qu'Hermione avait la respiration saccadée, les joues rouges et les yeux mi-clos.

Il sourit puis sortit finalement sa main de l'intérieure de la jupe de la lionne. Celle-ci, qui venait de remarquer que les douces caresses avaient cessées, ouvrit doucement les yeux, s'attendant au pire, puis croise le regard du serpentard.

"Tu veux que je continu?"

Hermione ne répondit pas, le souffle saccadée, elle ne savait plus trop comment parler.

"T'a perdu ta langue"

"Quoi que je pourrais facilement aller voir si ta langue est encore à la bonne place." Dit-il avec une voix rauque en s'approchant des lèvres d'Hermione.

Celle-ci allait réagir mais les lèvres de son camarade lui coupèrent tout envie de parler.

Trente seconde. Ce fut le temps qu'il fallait à Hermione pour réagir et à approfondire le baiser tant attendu.

Celui-ci prit le geste comme un encouragement puis posa ses mains sur les joues de sa camarade.

Il dura environ deux ou trois minute avant que le couple se sépare, faute d'oxygène.

Blaise sourit à Hermione puis l'embrassa chastement sur ses lèvres.

Puis lui tourna le dos, s'en allant vers les cachots.

"Hermione tu devrais remonter tes affreux bas ou quelqu'un risque de te voir et je veux être le seul à profiter de la vue." Dit-il en se retournant une dernière fois.

Le fait qu'il lui donne un ordre ou encore qu'il remet en doute son style vestimentaire ne la gênait pas. Tout ce qu'elle arrivait à dire c'est:

Il m'a appelée Hermione...


	2. note de l'auteure

hellooo!

J'espère sincèrement que ce petit os vous a plu et qu'il vous a fait oublier les petit tracas de la vie pendant un petit moment ;) moi je me suis bien plus à l'écrire! C'est mon tout premier OS et même ma toute première oeuvre donc si vous avez des critiques constructive; allez y je suis tout ouï.

Si non…

Une idée de faire de cet OS une histoire complète me trotte dans la tête, mais pour savoir si c'est une bonne idée je dois savoir vos avis ;)

pardonnez moi si vous y retrouvez quelques fautes de grammaire et de syntaxe. Je suis d'origine anglophone et c'est parfois dur. Il faut dire que le français est une langue bien compliquée hahaha

BREF.

Passez une bonne soirée et n'oubliez pas de me laisser quelques review :)

_Love, Tina _


	3. Chapitre 2

Hello Hello Hello ! Oh ! un fantôme ! Oui je sais que ça a pris des siècles pour enfin poster ce chapitre mais pour ma défense, comme l'a dit une fois une de mes amie, « psychology is a bitch » c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose qui se passe ici, mais j'avais besoin d'une sorte de chapitre de transition, et vous montrer un peu quel genre de relation Hermione et Blaise ont. J'ai toujours adoré ce ship et en tant que future psychologue (j'espère) je pense que ça fait un peu plus de sens. Je crois que je suis sur le bon chemin d'en faire une fic actually. Breffff. J'espère que vous êtes toujours intéressés par cette histoire, je remercie chacun des review 3 prochain chapitre en échange de 5 review ? aller, bonne lecture.

Hermione observait son coffre à bagages, ou elle gardait tous ses vêtements pour le semestre, sous un œil critique. Elle inspectait plus précisément sa grosse collection de bas et de collants. Elle se détestait d'avoir hésité à en porter aujourd'hui. « Je ne dois rien à personne et surtout pas à e serpent de malheur » et elle se détestait aussi d'être absolument incapable de ne pas penser à un certain serpentard, mais ça, elle n'osera jamais se l'avouer. Oui. Hermione Granger était dans le déni.

« Tien, pour la peine, je vais mettre deux paires de bas, ça lui apprendra à lui et sa tante Judith. »

C'est sur ces jolies paroles que notre protagoniste se mit à enfiler une fine paire de bas, qu'elle réservait d'habitudes uniquement pour l'été, ainsi qu'une deuxième paire de collant opaque gris, pour aller avec sa jupe. En s'interdisant de penser à quel point elle avait chaud, elle prit ses livres et se précipite dans la salle commune avec la ferme intention de manger et de lui fermer son clapet. Durant le chemin qui la mène à la grande salle, elle eut le temps de cogiter un peu, notamment sur la foutue chaleur qui n'avait pas sa place en plein mois de novembre, sur ces idiots de Poufsouffle qui ont failli renverser une part de gâteau sur sa chemise et sur le prochain devoir de métamorphose. Une fois dans la salle, elle prit place près de Ron qui, étrangement n'a pris qu'une bouchée de son toast. Avant de maugréer sur des sujets de questionnement universel tel que « les femmes sont incompréhensibles » et « jamais rien pour leur plaire ».

« Ronald, même si tu as des problèmes de cœur avec lavande, je te pris de ne pas tous nous mettre dans le même panier. »

« Je te ferais savoir, Hermione, que ce n'est pas des problèmes de cœur, mais des problèmes de sexe. Tien, t'es une fille, tu peux peut-être m'aider, c'est quoi un foutu point g ? »

À la surprise de tout le monde, Hermione éclata de rire. Il faut dire que l'expression de Ron y était pour beaucoup. On pouvait voir toute l'exaspération et le désespoir de ne pas parvenir à satisfaire sa petite amie.

À la vue de son amusement, Ron ne fit que ronchonner encore plus sur le mystère que représentait le sexe féminin. « Tu me répondras quand tu auras fini de glousser comme une dinde. »

Mais son hilarité ne pouvait décidément pas cacher une pointe de nervosité. Elle, La fameuse miss je-sais-tout de Poudlard, devait bien se l'avouer, elle ne savait pas ce qu'était un point G. Bien évidemment, elle en avait entendu parler, elle avait lu plusieurs passages dans ses romans torrides secrets qui ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur cette fameuse lettre (lmfao le G) mais pour avoir le cran de poser la question, alors ça, non. Elle avait sa fierté et son ego à préserver. Ne vous méprenez surtout pas. Bien qu'Hermione eût des airs de vierge intouchable, elle ne restait pas moins une femme. Et elle avait parfois des envies. Elle n'a aucune expérience en ce qui concerne ce domaine excepté avec Ron en quatrième. Ils se sont vite séparés se disant qu'il était définitivement fait pour n'être que des amis.

La jeune fille se demandait s'il valait mieux dire à Ronald de chercher par lui-même ou lui mentir sans scrupule. Car il est hors de question qu'elle avoue avoir un manque de connaissance sur un sujet.

Pendant ce temps, Ron lui suivait son débat intérieur avec un sourire en coin typiquement serpentard, que dis-je, typiquement Malefoy.

« Tu peux me le dire si tu ne sais pas, je ne vais pas en faire un plat. »

Elle s'était tout de suite crispée et a dit d'une voix presque fourbe.

« C'est le genre de chose que tu devrais savoir, Ronald, toi qui proclames être un excelle dans le domaine. Et pour ton information, je sais très bien ce qu'est le point G, je préfère simplement te laisser le loisir de patauger dans l'ignorance. »

Ron lui n'était pas dupe et continuait à sourire et la regarder d'un regard malicieux.

Elle soupira et se leva elle se leva, grinçant des dents devant la façon dont sa sueur semblait couler sur sa colonne vertébrale. Elle prit le toast entre ses doigts et sans un regard envers son idiot d'ami, elle se dirigea vers la salle de classe, tout en sachant qu'ils ne commencent pas avant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Elle ne supporterait pas son regard malicieusement idiot pendant très longtemps. Avec toutes ses émotions, elle n'avait même pas remarqué la deuxième paire de pas qui se joignait à elle. Ce fut seulement à quelques pas de la porte de potion qu'elle se retourna soudainement, la baguette pointée vers un long cou basané qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. « _Bloody hell_»

« Langage, chaton, que dirait Mcgo si elle savait à quel point sa petite protégée est vulgaire.»

Avec un reniflement qui se voulait, dédaigneux, elle répondit.

« Zabini, le cours ne commence pas avant 9 heure, que fais-tu à serpenter dans les couloirs »

« Je pourrais te demander la même chose, et quelle est cette obsession avec tous les variante de ''serpent.'' »

Sans attendre sa réponse, il s'adossa sur une colonne de pierre présente tout près de la porte et ferma les yeux, son livre de potion calé confortablement dans ses bras alors qu'il mit ses mains dans les poches de son uniforme. Profitant de l'occasion, Hermione se mit à le détailler sans scrupule. Il était indéniablement beau. Elle aimait définitivement ses hautes pommettes et son visage symétrique, sans le vouloir, ses yeux descendent lentement vers le corps de son homologue. Sa chemise immaculée était sortie de son pantalon et contrastait avec sa peau sombre. Et sa cravate pendait lamentablement de chaque côté de son coup. En tant que parfaite petite étudiante tirée à quatre épingles, elle trouvait cela étrange d'être attirée par la façon avec laquelle il avait l'air diablement sexy en étant décontracté.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? » En la voyant rougir, il ajouta ;

« Parce que moi, j'adore » dit-il en la regardant de haut en bas. Il prit quelques secondes afin d'observer ses jambes recouvertes.

« Ah tien, des bas. J'ai comme un déjà vu. »

Elle ne peut empêcher le sang de monter à ses joues. Elle arrive à se convaincre que c'est la chaleur. Ah tien, parlant de bas et de chaleur.

« Je te ferais savoir, je suis fière de porter des affreux bas comme tu dis, et pour ta gouverne, j'ai pris soin d'en mettre deux paires aujourd'hui » Elle termine sa phase avec un air hautain qui, soyons honnête, ne lui allait vraiment pas, convaincu qu'elle lui a enfin fermé le clapet.

Tandis que son homologue lui, ne prêtait à peine attention à ses mots, trop occupés à tenter tant bien que mal à attacher le nœud de sa cravate. Il ricana et lui répondit sans même lever les yeux ;

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Granger. »

Avec tout le courage gryffondorien qu'elle avait en réserve, elle se met à jouer son jeu et à essayer de flirter subtilement à son tour.

« Ah tien, de retour au nom de famille, si je me rappelle bien, tu n'avais aucun problème à m'appeler Hermione hier. »

Délaissant la torture de sa pauvre cravate un instant, il leva les yeux vers elle. Puis les ferma et soupira lentement, comme s'il se remémorait un souvenir assez délectable.

« C'est vrai, mais il faut dire qu'hier, tu ne jouais plus ton rôle de sainte nitouche. »

« Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin, passe-moi ça, tu me stresses. »

Elle s'avança vers le jeune homme et entreprit de lui faire son fameux nœud de cravate. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ricaner sournoisement.

« C'est un comble. Un sang-pur, incapable de nouer convenablement sa cravate »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, il la regardait entre ses cils d'une manière à faire rougir une dévergondée.

« En effet, je préfère les enlever. »

Sur le coup, elle ne sut pas ce que cette phrase, selon elle innocente, voulait sous-entendre. Ce n'est qu'en captant le regard brûlant et bourré de sous-entendu de Blaise qu'elle comprit, à la surprise de presque personne, elle rougit.

« Et toi Granger, me laisserais-tu enlever ta cravate »

Il se mit à rire quand Hermione se mit littéralement à balbutier. En le voyant s'esclaffer, elle se renfrogna, malgré elle un peu blessée.

« Je ne suis pas une sainte-nitouche. »

« Bien évidemment, tu n'as mis que deux paires de bas, tu es la sorcière la plus dépravé de Poudlard. »

Sans même permettre à son traître cerveau de se calmer elle demanda sans réfléchir

« C'est quoi un point G ? »

Un ange passa, durant lequel Hermione se traita mentalement de tous les noms possibles. Puis finalement, il fut stoppé par l'hilarité de Blaise. Notre hermine favorite se promit que dorénavant, elle allait se montrer plus indulgente avec Ron.

« Dis-le-moi si tu n'as pas l'intention de me le dire. » Elle sera soudainement le nœud de cravate qui était toujours entre ses main, coupant presque la respiration à son homologue qui lui, faillit s'étouffer.

Elle se détacha de lui et entreprit de mettre le plus de distance entre eux avant qu'il ne l'attrape soudainement par la taille et la retourna pour qu'elle se retrouve le dos contre son torse, il se pencha et lui susurra doucement dans l'oreille alors que sa main se rapprocha dangereusement du pan de sa jupe.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te dire ce que c'est, je préfère te le faire découvrir. »

Ses mains quittaient sa taille aussi brusquement qu'elle s'y était et Hermione se retrouva toute seule, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Elle leva ses yeux vers la cause de tous ses malheurs et vit Blaise détacher soigneusement le nœud qu'elle a mis si longtemps à faire.

« Je te donne un défi Granger » il lui mit la cravate verte argenté autour de son cou, dénudé, car en effet, elle n'avait pas mis de cravate ce jour-là, elle avait assez chaud avec ses deux bas. À l'aide des deux bouts de tissue, il l'attira presque sensuellement à lui.

« Porte la cravate de serpentard pour le reste de la journée… » Il entreprit de nouer à la _perfection _son nœud. « Et tu me prouveras que tu n'es pas une sainte-nitouche. »

Hermione avait les joues rouge et encore plus chaud, elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas faire une crise d'hyperthermie.

« Menteur, tu sais comment nouer une cravate. » Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle put dire.

« Il faut dire que la vue m'a distrait tout à l'heure. »

Dans même attendre qu'elle ne réponde, il se précipita vers ses amis. Ses amis ? Ah merde.

Les étudiants arrivaient sans grande conviction vers la salle de cours. Elle eut un moment de panique et tenta de se cacher derrière un poteau de pierre afin de cacher aux griffondors les couleurs inhabituelles de sa cravate, mais elle capta le regard brûlent de Blaise et un petit sourire en coin. Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur et lui fit même un clin d'œil, ce qui n'était pas du tout elle-même, elle allait sûrement regretter ce soir en y repensant, et elle se dirigea vers ses amis à elle, qui l'attendaient, bouche bée.

« Mione. Ta crava-

« Alors Ronald, t'a fini par trouver, c'est quoi le point G ? »


End file.
